


Morgan Lafayette

by AuthorA97



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [23]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Arthur and Guinevere make awesome parents, Birthday, Character Time Travels, Found Family, Has a good birthday for once, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: When Morgan was 68, she was given a book of Arthurian legend.(Prompt #23: A birthday)





	Morgan Lafayette

Morgan’s 69th birthday was coming up. She was spending it inside Arthur’s Court. 

Yes it’s the exact Arthur you’re thinking of.

Yes that one.

We’re not joking.

She had an expected them to be so cool. It wasn’t a big fancy court she imagined it to be. No fancy couturiers, no grand balls or ground, no fancy mural that took up an entire wall (which was really weird I mean come on what the practical use of that?!), and none of the grandeur people expected when royalty was brought up. It was…simple. Quaint. Relaxing.

Morgan appreciated the mental vacation she could take, for mechanical knowledge at least. There was a lot that Morgan had no worries for in this place. True relaxation: no scenes to remember, no big bad to avoid or stop, and thank the Author’s Storyline no  _ side quests _ . Just living in a castle, with King Arthur and his many knights and his queen. Now she could focus on a recent development that she couldn’t find it in her to ignore-  _ magic _ .

When Morgan first heard of magic, she was skeptical. Mostly on the actual use. Whether it was true or not, the limitations and all that. She was open to the idea of magic itself  _ (Disney movies and one too many marathons of Fairly Odd Parents will do that to a child) _ but Morgan’s mind thought about the logistics of it.

How much magic did a person have? Was it like a muscle, that with work would expand? Or was in finite, you could only have  _ so  _ much magic before it was taxing? We’re certain spells easy, or hard? Done research showed levitation was easy while others said it took massive work. How would a spell feel- would it be largely unnoticed or would she feel it through her like a force?

Morgan was young- she had many questions.

So in her research she found the foremost expert on magic.

_ (Hermione Granger required a lot of other side facts if Morgan jumped to that reality. She wasn’t ready for that commitment yet) _

Merlin was the obvious choice!

Living in Arthur’s court, their paths crossed. And boy was Morgan excited about it! Morgan would later see she was an over excited fangirl- she couldn’t help it!

_ Magic _ . What a delightful science.

Also- Merlin was an asshole.

Probably why Morgan thought they were perfect friends. Also why he ignored her general existence. Apparently he thought it was odd that a girl was learning magic.

Rude.

Morgan had been living in that in that time for a month when her birthday came around. A lot occurred in seven months. She had expected to be welcomed in so warmly by the Pendragon Court.

Usually when Morgan appears in another place, a backstory is waiting for her. A family history, a family man, a whole new identity crafted for her, herself, and her. So when she appeared in this time period, with nothing more than the clothes on her back, she was reasonable confused. At least she could speak their language (at least the only kindness on her arrival). More so when she was chanced upon by a group of knights- which included King Arthur himself along with Queen Guinevere.

They brought her back to Camelot- apparently they had recently left one of Camelot’s many Lords for a festival. The Royal Pendragons had taken one look at Morgan before deciding Morgan would join them. A week later, she’d been named ward of the King and Queen.

Yes it confused her also.

Well ya know, Morgan’s magic worked out in weird ways.

Merlin had almost seemed  _ offended _ when Arthur and Guinevere brought home a random urchin from the streets. The oldened wizard had thought Morgan a trick- a trap- a spy. Especially when Morgan kept asking him about magic whenever she had free time.

But regardless of all the oddness, she was there. In the court. Planning her 69th birthday.

It had to be toned down considering fireworks in exist yet. She had explained as much as she could- her body looked 12 years old so she had gone with that as her age. Better that than explain she was turning 69.  Still, she and Guinevere were making progress.

Right now they were in a dining hall. The Queen was sitting at the table, going over the items so far. Food, events, and table seating. Morgan hadn’t thought it would be so dramatic but she was going with it. She’d been around other royal parties before and this one was much more take by comparison.

“How are you so sure of your...You call it a ‘birthday’, yes?” Guinevere asked. 

Morgan thought out her answer. “Because that’s when my mother said it was. Granted she lied about a lot of other things, birthdays are a completely different matter. By my math- which took  _ work _ , ugh I  _ hate  _ calendar math.” First figuring out her actual age, then figuring out how it applied in  _ this  _ time since the calendar of her time didn’t exist yet. “But I’m certain it’s coming.”

“Yes- I’m aware of  _ that _ . I was merely wondering about the certainty of the date itself.” Guinevere explained. “I have no doubt your previous mother told you the truth. My question is more regarding how you know the exact day.”

“Oh! You mean the  _ day _ .” Morgan realized. “Well that’s easy! Mom told me that too.”

Morgan glanced outside. There was a sundial resting in front of the window. Sundials existed, but not fireworks? Morgan felt cheated.

She gasped at the time. “Sorry, Queen Guinevere! But I have sword training with Lord Bedivere-”

Guinevere held up her hand. Her smile was soft. “Morgan, I know I have told you. Just Guinevere is fine. Go to training. Heavens know how strict Sir Bedivere is on timing for training.”

Morgan beamed. She ran out of her room, barely remembering to grab her training sword. 

 

==ML==

 

Guinevere continued planning for another hour or so. She recalled back in Morgan’s first week here- how the child had refused to do any of the womanly work, choosing instead to focus on studies and watching the knights training. Arthur had spotted her one day- correcting her form and training with her until nightfall. He asked Guinevere about wardship the next day.

Speak of the devil, there he was now.

“I seem to remember that I had married at one point in time.” Arthur mused. “To a lovely maiden. I have yet to see her today, though.”

Guinevere hummed. “Deepest apologies, Arthur. I was planning the birthday celebration for your ward.”

“Birthday?” Arthur prompted.

“The day she was born- she insisted that if we threw a party for her welcome to Court that it be for a  _ purpose. _ ” Guinevere waved her arm to the many plans she had made already. “She says her birthday was close enough for justification.  _ ‘One whole day just for me’ _ , she said.” Guinevere gave Arthur a meaningful look.

Arthur hummed, pursing his lips. He understood what his wife was implying. When Morgan had first been found, she admitted with some embarrassment to not having any family. She had seemed hungry and so lost. Her eyes were so wide in delight when Arthur revealed his identity. More so when they brought her to Camelot.

As she trained with weapons, she constantly turned to her trainers or Arthur himself for approval.

She had been so nervous to tell that she had no interest in sewing or dancing or women’s things. She liked to fight and learn. Swords or arrows or studying or history books or ancient texts or bothering Merlin with questions about magic until Merlin stormed away. She apologized for ages to Guinevere about her preferences- pleading with her that it wasn’t personal and  _ please please please don’t be sad I’m sorry I just don’t like them! _

Arthur had wondered- often- just how Morgan’s birth parents had treated her before they were lost.

_ (Yeah...Morgan may have implied her parents had died. Ain’t that...yeah.) _

So the idea that those parents- who had no regard towards her before- also gave her an entire day devoted to her? Peculiar.

Guinevere nodded, solemn. She understood. She was growing to love the girl. The girl who always was seeking their prize or respect, through whatever means she could.

Besides, Guinevere enjoyed seeing someone get a rise out of old Merlin.

“Then it shall be the best birthday possible!” Arthur decreed. He paused, looking down at Guinevere.

“Yes I’m already planning it.”

“Oh good. You’re much better at that than I am.”

 

==ML==

 

At the training field, Morgan was quickly becoming one of the better knights in training there. She could take down her fellow trainees, as well as men half her size. Not with sword, for she was too young to lift the swords that knights used. Her preferred weapon of choice was a long stick, which she used effectively to knock down her opponents. 

Sir Bedivere praised her for that more often than not.

No matter what Sir Kay said about going easy on the young Lady. Sir Bedivere always put Lady Morgan through the drills- tough or easy. Up until she either learned the skill, or surpassed everyone else who trained.

She had already arrived with some skills in fighting. Mostly hand-to-hand, that required no weapon beyond your own body. She took down many knights the first few days of training on those skills alone. Her footwork was also good. She used her small size as an advantage- dodging strikes that would fell a larger man but Morgan avoided with a twirl of her feet.

It almost made the knights wonder, just what life had a girl of barely twelve summers lived?

What kind of people trained a girl- seemingly from birth, from what skills she had shown- to kill without ever needing a blade?

Worse off...what if she used them against Camelot?

But anyone spending more than a day with Lady Morgan learned the truth. Morgan would sooner cut away her own hands than deal Camelot one of her giant-killing blows.

Camelot was where Merlin lived.

Morgan would _ never _ do anything to a place where  _ Merlin _ lived.

Once she finished her training for the day, Morgan went to her favorite time of day. Bothering Merlin until he spoke, then hounding him for questions.

She had been speaking for ten minutes about her day already. Merlin was a moment from losing his mind. “-then I knocked Sir Galahad’s squire with a kick in the back of the knees. Why haven’t they added special protection for that I? I’ve used that trick a dozen times but they never learn! I mean, Dornar saw me use it on Safir yesterday and he didn’t think to make a note of it? I just think it’s weird.”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Merlin snapped. He was working on important potion work, which Lady Morgan was constantly distracting him from his thought process.

Morgan hummed. She leaned against the wall, glancing down at her nails. She didn’t like boasting whenever she’d get Merlin to talk. Not that she wasn’t boasting, it was just all on the inside. “I don’t think so. There was- well, no. Queen Guinevere said she was going to handle the planning for my birthday-”

“You’re what?” Merlin asked, wondering why in God’s name that’d he’d encouraged her to speak more.

“Why does nobody know what a birthday is?” Morgan groaned. She let her head slump onto the wall. “It’s the day you were born- comes once a year every year pretty much until the day you die. I’m turning 12, basically. 12 years old.”

“I’m surprised you were able to keep track of that all.” Merlin taunted. He tossed in some chopped up roots into the potion. “It seems too much thinking for your tiny mind to handle.”

“Oh it’s done my head in more than once.” Morgan countered. She grinned. “Then again, I bet you measure your age by the inches of your beard.”

Merlin barely held back a growl. “Now see here-”

“But there’s more to a birthday than just knowing your age.” Morgan continued, ignoring Merlin. For how much she struck up conversation you think she’d actually listen to him when he spoke. “It’s a whole day about you. Usually I have my favorite breakfast, went about my day until I had my favorite meal for dinner. I would get gifts from my coworkers and friends. Oh! They always knew exactly what I liked.”

“Gifts?” Merlin prompted. “Blegh! What would you even  _ want? _ Being ward of the King and Queen isn’t enough for you?” Merlin asked. Morgan opened her mouth. “ _ Besides  _ magic lessons. I’m not giving you those!”

Morgan worried the skin of her lip. “...I always wanted a dog.”

Merlin huffed. “Get out!”

Morgan beamed. “But you haven’t told me anything about magic-”

“Child, you either have it or you don’t! There’s no  _ in between! _ ” Merlin ranted. “Now  _ leave!” _

Morgan did so- beaming all the while. 

 

==ML==

 

Let the record show that while Morgan had asked for this, she hadn’t thought about the implications.

She didn’t actually expect a dog.

Technically speaking she still didn’t have one. But it  _ was  _ a canine.

“That’s a wolf puppy.” Morgan repeated for the fourth time.

“Merlin told us you had wanted a dog!” Arthur cheered.

Morgan stared at the wolf puppy. His fur was dark grey with patches of white on the underbelly, scraggly as all wolf pelts are without brushing. It had deep brown eyes that made Morgan’s heart melt.

“ _ I love him!” _ Morgan cheered. She pulled the wolf puppy in for a hug. She scratched his neck, while the puppy began licking her face. “Merlin you got me a dog!”

“I did no such thing!” Merlin raged. “The King and Queen got that for you!”

“Yeah but they only did because you told them. Which means you got me a dog.” Morgan smiled, cuddling the wolf puppy closer to her. The wolf yipped happily. “You are the best dog that has ever been, or ever will be.”

The wolf puppy yipped.

“...I have no idea what to name you.” She turned to Arthur. “Any ideas?”

“I was always partial to the name  _ Mordred.” _ Arthur suggested. He glanced over at Guinevere. His Queen was smiling warmly at Arthur and Morgan.

Merlin sneered- pretending that he wasn’t the least bit happy than Morgan looked so happy with her new dog.

 

==ML==

 

Of course that happiness only  _ doubled _ the next day.

“You  _ had _ to tell her it had siblings.” Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bedivere’s lip trembled. “She’s scary with those eyes, My Lord.”

“Yes. I suppose she is.” Arthur sighed.

While they had gone out searching for the wolf pup, they had found a slain mother wolf miles from Camelot Castle. Whatever had killed the mother killed a few of her litter, leaving only the as-of-yet-to-be-named-Mordred a survivor.

They had brought the pup back to Camelot, never thinking to explain any of Mordred’s origins to Morgan.

Everyone except Sir Bedivere.

_ Le sigh. _

Morgan had run off into the woods on horseback with Mordred in her arms. She had ditched sword training.

Worse yet- she ditched annoying Merlin for an afternoon.

Clearly something was wrong.

 

==ML==

 

That night, Morgan was back.

“Apparently they were dying.” Merlin explained to the eternally confused Arthur.

Morgan was playing with two wolf pups. Mordred, and one she’d named Spot. Spot was fairly similar to their littermate. Except Spot had three heads.

Morgan had returned with the three-headed dog, late at night and exhausted. The horse had led her and the pups home. Morgan had been brought to her room, Mordred and Spot in her arms. She explained to an anxious Guinevere and confounded Merlin about how she’d found Spot, while healers tended to her.

She had found where Mordred’s mother was slain, along with the other pups. Only three of the pups were alive. Horribly broken and bleeding, but alive. On the last dredges of life. Morgan had tried to think of a solution- any solution- something medical- and in the end decided  _ ‘fuck it, let’s try magic!’ _

After an hour- the spell worked.

It joined together the three wolf pups- keeping the organs that still worked (well worked best out of the three). Somehow that meant a functioning body, with three heads.

Morgan hadn’t the time to explain it- she quickly passed out.

Yet the next day, she seemed perfectly fine. The wolf pups too. Morgan and the wolf pups were playing outside, as if nothing were wrong.

She had also yet to explain why she’d picked the name _ Spot. _

“There’s a spell for this?” Arthur asked, incredulous.

“No.” Merlin deadpanned. “All the more troubling.”

“Morgan!” Arthur yelled out.

Morgan stood up. Mordred was curled in her arms, with Spot yipping around her legs.

“What manner of spell was used to save Mordred’s kin?” Arthur asked.

“Well Merlin never taught me any so I made one up!” Morgan replied. Mordred licked her on the face, getting her nose. “Oh you little brat-” Morgan giggled.

“Made one up?!” Merlin yelled, scandalized. 

Morgan fell back on the dirt. Mordred had been licking all over her face, and Spot was running around her legs too fast to stop. “I could tell it to you.”

“Do it! Now!” Merlin ordered.

Morgan put Mordred down. She clicked her tongue, holding her palm flat towards him. The puppies whined, taking a step back. When the wolves were calm Morgan turned to Merlin. “ _ Organs on the outside, blood left on the floor. I don’t know what belongs to which pup anymore. Gather up all the usable, the clean, and remember that I am no doctor. Put all the healthy parts together in a manner of Frankenstein’s monster.” _

Arthur and Merlin gawked. There hadn’t been any fancy words, or ancient spell that Morgan had used. She had truly made this up. Moreso the spell had worked in a way that wasn’t hurting Spot. 

“You know what this means.” Arthur mentioned to Merlin.

“That she has  _ two  _ hounds that will howl day and night?” Merlin sneered.

“She has magic.” Arthur grinned. Merlin groaned. “She’ll need a tutor.”

_ “No.” _ Merlin snarled.

“Yes.” Arthur cheered, grinning wider. He knew Merlin loved Morgan- or at least had warmed up to her. “She used magic effectively. She’ll need tutoring to be sure it stays effective.”

“She made an abomination!” Merlin pointed out.

“Spot is a delight.” Arthur countered.

“Spot likes me!” Morgan cheered, holding up her three-headed wolf in her arms. She cuddled the dog, burying her face into his neck. Mordred yipped at her feet, apparently wanting more attention. “Don’t worry, Mordred, I’ll give you attention too.” She knelt down, holding Spot in one arm while scratching behind Mordred’s ears.

Merlin cursed his past self, for telling the King and Queen what Morgan had wanted for her birthday.

But...she did look happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan deserves ONE good birthday...and this is it.


End file.
